Vacances d'été et problèmes de profs
by Marra13
Summary: On connaît les petites habitudes des profs durant l'année... Mais pendant les vacances d'été, quand il faut refaire les emplois du temps ? Quelles sont leurs aventures ! -Petites anecdotes humoristiques (pas forcément un bon suivi des caractères des persos) sur les profs principaux et le directeur. :D
1. McGonagall

Minerva entra dans la salle des professeurs en grommelant dans sa barbe. Le professeur Chourave lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
-Albus a encore gagné ! ronchonna t-elle.  
-Ah bon ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ?  
-Oh si seulement je le savais ! maugréa la vieille femme. Par Merlin ! Il est veinard et pas qu'un peu !  
-Il est vrai qu'il a du talent aussi. Un petit peu. répondit le professeur de botanique pour la calmer.  
La professeur de métamorphose grogna d'énervement. Elle savait bien que c'était vrai, mais elle aussi était douée non ? Sinon, elle n'en serait pas là !  
"Minerva. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je crois que tu es accroc aux jeux.  
-Et ?  
-Et je pense que tu devrais en parler à Pompom. Elle, elle pourrait t'aider. souffla la femme avec douceur.  
-Tu as raison. soupira McGonagall.  
Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et parti sans plus attendre vers l'infirmerie. Il devait bien y avoir un traitement à son _problème_.  
Une fois arrivée, Minerva attendit quelques instants avant de frapper à la porte. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Comment cela avait-il commencé au juste ? Une petite partie un soir d'hiver. Puis, finalement, une dizaine de partie tous les soirs.  
-Oui ?  
Elle sursauta. La vieille femme ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était rentrée.  
-Euh je... j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose Pompom.  
-De quoi as-tu besoin Minerva ? demanda l'infirmière en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
-Je suis accroc au jeux. J'ai besoin de me débarasser de cette mauvaise habitude. Je suis prête à tout je t'en supplie ! s'écria t-elle avec désespoir.  
-Ah ! Je comprend. Je vais t'aider Minerva. la rassura madame Pomfresh.  
La vieille femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit une brève accolade amicale à l'infirmière.  
-Bien. Que dois-je faire alors ?  
-Déjà, tu vas devoir réduire considérablement ta consommation. fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Puis, tu vas sûrement devoir trouver un autre passe-temps. Ensuite, on va de nouveau la réduire pour finalement te faire complètement arrêté le jeu. Je ne te cache pas que ce seras difficile. expliqua la bonne femme en l'emmenant avec elle.  
McGonagall se vit confier une potion de couleur rouge pâle.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna t-elle.  
-Un remède qui t'aidera à te détendre. N'en prend pas trop quand même !  
-D'accord. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Pompom.  
-Oh mais c'est tout naturel Minerva. lança l'infirmière en secouant la main doucement.  
La sorcière ressortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle déposa son flacon de médicament sur son guéridon et soupira d'angoisse. Le combat, comme l'avait dit son amie, ne serait pas de tout repos.

*deux mois plus tard*

McGonagall se sentait mieux que jamais. Maintenant, elle ne jouait même plus et passait un peu plus de temps à se promener ou même à lire ! Sa vie s'était facilité et avait prit un tournant des plus agréable. La vielle femme craignait cependant pour la santé de Dumbledore. Le directeur était-il encore accroc aux jeux lui aussi ? Peut-être avait-il même trouver un autre joueur pour l'accompagner ?  
Minerva haussa les épaules et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la douce brise du matin. Elle huma l'odeur de forêt et se glissa jusqu'à son fauteuil. Quelques copies à corriger et elle pourrait aller se promener. Mais alors qu'elle finissait sa besogne, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de son bureau. La vieille femme ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur Pompom, le visage en sueur.  
-Que se passe t-il ?! demanda McGonagall épouvantée.  
-C'est Albus !


	2. Dumbledore

Albus cacha sa déception quand McGonagall vint lui dire qu'elle arrêtait leur petit rituel.  
-Alors, nous ne jouerons plus ensemble ?  
-Non Albus. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu appréciais beaucoup ces moments.  
-Ne t'excuses pas Minerva. C'est pour ta santé. fit-il de sa voix posée.  
La vieille femme hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'en alla. Le directeur se rassit dans son siège et soupira. Avec qui jouerait-il maintenant ? Il avait beau se creuser l'esprit mais il ne voyait personne.  
Tandis qu'il s'obstinait à chercher, il attrapa un bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche. Une explosion de saveur le surpris et il baissa les yeux sur le sachet.  
-Noooooonn !? Sérieusement ?  
Il était apposé un petit dessin de chaudron en bas du sachet. Le professeur se leva et courut jusqu'au cachot. Le maître des potions n'était pas dans son bureau mais de grand sacs de bonbons se trouvaient là. Albus en prit donc un et laissa un petit mot sur le meuble avant de repartir en hâte dans ses appartements. Dumbledore avait trouvé son nouveau passe-temps !

*deux mois plus tard*

Albus était tassé dans son fauteuil, une main sur le ventre. Il gémit doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Le vieil homme avait tellement mangé de bonbons ! Il en était même devenu gros tiens ! Ne plus voir ses pieds... ça faisait bizarre. Le pire, pour l'instant, c'était, donc, son mal de ventre. Le sorcier devait trouver quelque chose pour appaiser la douleur.  
 _Utiliser la magie ? Aucun sort, à ma connaissance, ne permet de soigner les mots de ventre. Appeler Severus ? En même temps, c'était ses bonbons à la base._ pensa t-il de désespoir. _Comment quelque chose de si bon peut-il faire aussi mal ?_  
Nouveau gémissement de douleur. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix : il devait appeler Pompom. Il allait se faire ma-ssa-crer.  
L'infirmière finit par apparaître devant lui, contactée grâce à son hibou. Il n'avait pas pu se déplacer tellement il avait prit du poids...  
-Albus ?! fit t-elle en hoquetant de stupeur. Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
-Eh bien... C'est une assez longue histoire que je serais ravi de te raconter.  
 _"Il était une fois, dans une petite maison de campagne, un jeune homme du nom de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il..._  
-Non mais... Juste ce qui fait que tu sois dans cet état ! lança l'infirmière exaspéré par les bavardages gâteux du directeur.  
-Ah ! Et bien, figure-toi, j'aime beaucoup les friandises. commença t-il avec son ton de petit vieux.  
-Le mot "énormément" conviendrait sans doute mieux.  
Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur son gros ventre.  
-... ... C'est vrai. admit-il. N'empêche que c'est à cause de ça que je suis dans cet état.  
-Merlin ! Pourquoi moi !  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dumbledore d'une petite voix.  
-Oui en effet. Vous avez TOUS un problème caractériel dans ce bahut ! Vous allez me rendre dingue !  
Il la regarda sans comprendre. Tous ? Tous les professeurs ?  
"Minerva était accroc aux jeux, Rogue doit prendre un traitement tous les jours, Pomona m'énerve reste calefeutrer dans ses serres, Flitwick qui me saoûl en permanence et maintenant toi ! Qui te gaves de bonbons à t'en rendre malade ! cria t-elle énervée.  
Albus craint d'abord qu'elle ne s'arrache les cheveux avant de la voir tourner les talons et de s'en aller.  
-Hum...  
-Ne bougez pas de là ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
Il grimaça. Si elle allait chercher la personne à laquelle il pensait... Pomfresh revint avec McGonagall. La vieille femme ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes tandis qu'Albus souriait niaisement.  
-Oh Albus ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?!  
-L'histoire que je vais vous racontez maintenant, remonte aux temps les plus sombres de l'histoire de l'humanité...  
-En fait, il s'est gavé de bonbons. lâcha Pompom avec un air nonchalant.  
-Par Merlin ! Pourquoi t'as cassé mon délire là ! geignit le vieil homme avant de se crisper et d'empoigner son ventre.  
-Ah. D'accord. Je m'attendais à plus glorieux, m'enfin. fit Minerva en haussant les épaules.  
"Et comment je dois t'aider ?  
-Hein ? Ah bah... Ch'ai pas moi. réfléchit l'infirmière en se grattant les cheveux.  
Soudain, ce fut le déclic.  
"Fais-lui la conversation pendant que je vais chercher une potion anti-j'aime-les-bonbons !  
Les deux sorciers la regardèrent ahuris mais hochèrent la tête. Albus jeta un oeil à McGonagall. Cette dernière se trouvait près d'un fauteuil et attendait, les bras croisés, qu'il engage la conversation.  
-Un sujet préféré ?  
-Non.  
-Alors je vais vous parler de ma jeunesse ! Donc...

*3 heures plus tard*

Après des heures à discourir et après un 10 000 millième massage de la tempe de la part de McGonagall, Pompom revint avec la potion.  
-Ah ! Te revoilà Pompom !  
-Désolé. J'ai croisé Rogue en chemin et il tenait absolument à illuminer ma journée. grinça t-elle de dégoût à se souvenir.  
- _... dans une petite prairie... tout seul... je tirais sur ma baguette..._  
-Quoi ?! s'écria soudain madame Pomfresh.  
Minerva secoua la tête et lâcha :  
-Les histoires de Albus se sont incrustées dans mon esprit...  
-Oh !  
-Sinon ? La potion ?  
-La voici ! chantonna t-elle en la donnant au diecteur.  
Il l'examina sous tous les angles et se demanda quels pouvoirs pouvait bien contenir ce liquide orange. L'infirmière sembla le remarquer et s'expliqua posément, comme si elle avait répété pendnat des heures son discours.  
"Vous devez en prendre matin, midi et soir et, vous verrez, les bonbons : adieux !  
-Bien bien mais... quand en est-il de mon poids ?  
-Cinq heures de marches par jour avec Minerva.  
-Quoi ?! s'étrangla celle-ci en la fusillant du regard.  
Albus ne sembla pas le remarquer tellement il était ravi.  
-Génial ! J'ai vraiment hâte que nous commencions alors ! Nous pourrons parler en même temps ! sourit-il.  
McGonagall serra les dents et murmura le nom de Merlin avant de prendre congé. Pomfresh ne tarda pas à la suivre.


	3. Rogue

Rogue venait de prendre sa pillule et souriait gaiment en sautillant dans les couloirs. Son trafic de bonbons marchait à merveille (en même temps avec Dumbledore) et sa vie n'en était que plus belle. Il s'arrêta et huma des fleurs dans le pré.  
-Ah ! Quelle bonne odeur ! Je vais faire un bouquet et on l'exposera dans la grande salle ! Cela fera sans aucun doute plaisir aux élèves ! Et puis pourquoi pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?! cria t-il de joie.  
Le sorcier se baissa et en ramassa à la pelle. Il sortit ensuite un petit ruban rose de sa poche et l'enroula autour. Il sentit une dernière fois le bouquet et s'en alla en gazouillant une joyeuse petite chanson.  
Severus, alors qu'il gambadait dans les couloirs du château, aperçut madame Pomfresh et courut vers elle.  
-Bonjour !  
-Oh Rogue bonjour.  
-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il surexité.  
La sorcière lui jeta un regard circonspect avant de lâcher :  
-Bien. Mais dites-moi plutôt, combien de pillule avez-vous pris ?  
-Et bien ! Une ce matin, une à midi et celle du soir ! répondit-il dans un grand sourire.  
-Je crois qu'il va falloir diminuer la dose... marmona t-elle de désespoir. Et c'est quoi ça ?  
Elle déisgna le bouquet.  
-C'est pour embellir le château ! Il y en a un pour la salle commune des Serpentards et un pour la grande salle ! chantonna le sorcier.  
Pompom ouvrit des yeux ronds et murmura quelque chose comme "par Merlin !" avant de se mettre à courir comme une folle vers l'infirmerie. Cependant, Rogue, bien décidé à lui parler, la poursuivit. Il voulait absolument lui donner quelques fleurs pour qu'elle les mette dans ses cheveux. La femme s'enferma dans l'infirmerie en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir été rattrappé. L'homme tambourina à la porte pendant quelques minutes puis s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Il la retrouverait sûrement plus tard.  
Severus déposa les bouquets, croisant parfois le regard étonné d'un autre professeur. Une fois cela fait, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de lui.  
-Que vais-je faire maintenant ? se demanda t-il en caressant doucement son menton.  
Soudain, il aperçut Dumbledore, la mine réjouie et McGonagall, les yeux exprimant de l'exaspération. Le directeur était devenu bien replet depuis qu'il lui avait vendu ses bonbons. C'était amusant à voir. Mais que faisaient-ils tous deux ensemble ?  
-Minerva, Albus ! les appela t-il en sautillant gaiement jusqu'à eux.  
Dumbledore rit tandis que la principale des Griffondors ouvrit une bouche béante.  
-Severus ! fit le vieil homme. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Très bien mon ami ! Je suis allé dépsoé quelques fleurs dans la grande salle. Cela ne dérange pas le moins du monde et les élèves seront plus joyeux ! répondit le sorcier en faisant une mimique joyeuse. (pour ceux qui connaisse : la même que dans animal crossing new leaf quand tu sifflotes avec la note de musique au-dessus de la tête ^^).  
-Rogue... vous vous... sentez bien ?  
-Oui plus que jamais ! fit-il sur un ton enjoué. Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?  
-Hmm... pas tellement. Je suis, disons... fatiguée. lança t-elle en contractant légèrement la mâchoire.  
-Oh ? Comment cela se fait-il ? s'étonna Dumbledore avec désespoir.  
Le pauvre vieux voulait tellement faire une ballade avec elle. Rogue sembla le remarquer et fit son plus beau sourire.  
-Un peu d'air frais vous fera très cerainement du bien. Vous devriez allée vous promener tous les deux !  
-Oui bonne idée ! s'extasia Albus.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit... En fait tout le monde s'en fout apparemment. souffla t-elle avant de se mettre en marche d'un pas de robot.  
Severus les regarda s'en aller et se dirigea vers les serres de botanique. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de parler à Pomona. Quand il arriva vers les serres, il entendit un barrouf de tout les diables.


	4. Chourave

Pomona se trouvait avec ses jolies et paisibles plantes. Enfin, paisibles en apparence : elles désiraient quelque chose plus que tout et _elle_ , elle savait quoi. La sorcière se plaça en face de son bureau et tourna le bouton. Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis des cris.  
-YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAA ! fit-elle en rythme avec la musique.  
Les plantes de Madame Chourave adoraient le métal. La musique j'entends, et puis du petit. Non mesdames et messieurs. Du HARD METAL ! YEAH !... pardon, je me suis emballée :3  
Donc, je disais.  
Pomona dansait comme une folle au milieu des pots. Les plantes faisaient la même et poussaient de petits cris de joie par moment. Toutes ensemble, elles chantaient, sautaient, jouissaient... Oui... jouissaient. ^^  
Mais, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et quelqu'un cria pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.  
-POMONA ! OU ES-TU ?  
-JUSTE LA !  
-J'ARRIVE !  
C'était Rogue et... il souriait comme un fou. Que voulait-il ? Des feuilles pour ses potions ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.  
-JE VOULAIS TE PARLER. JE PEUX RESTER ? la questionna t-il anxieux.  
-BIEN SUR ! LA MUSIQUE NE TE DERANGE PAS ? rétorqua t-elle provocatrice.  
-NON, PAS DU TOUT. SAVAIS-TU QUE ALBUS ET MINERVA SORTENT ENSEMBLE ?  
-PARDON ?! s'écria t-elle en hoquetant de stupeur.  
Severus la regarda amusé et la prit par les mains. Il lui fit faire la ronde en criant :  
-C'EST GENIAL N'EST-CE PAS ?  
Pomona lâcha ses mains et tourna brusquement le bouton de la musique en sens inverse. Elle le regarda ahuris et il lui rendit un sourire.  
-Comment ça se fait ? Et puis, ... Depuis QUAND par Merlin ? lâcha la femme en enlevant ses bouchons d'oreilles.  
-MAIS CE QUI EST SUR, C'EST QU'ILS VONT BIEN ENSEMBLE ! PAS PARCE QU'ILS SONT VIEUX BIEN SUR ! cria l'homme en sautillant gaiement.  
Chourave se frotta les yeux et avala lentement sa salive. Première chose : elle avait trouvé ce qui clochait chez son collègue, son attitude... burlesque. Deuxième chose : ... et bien... elle ne lui avait pas donné de bouchon d'oreille. Il était sûrement probable qu'il est peut-être perdu un peu d'audition... Non ? Il allait falloir qu'elle l'emmène voir Pompom.  
Elle soupira mais entrepris néanmoins de répondre.  
-C'est vrai que... Bon suis-moi Severus.  
-HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?  
-SUIS-MOI. JE T'EMMENES VOIR POMPOM ! lui cria t-elle dans l'oreille.  
-AH D'ACCORD ! VITE ALORS ! s'écria t-il en se mettant à courir.  
Il lui avait attrapé le bras au passage et Pomona se retrouvait à trainer derrière lui, sans rien pouvoir faire.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et il la lâcha, poussant la porte avec excitation. Pomfresh se tourna et son visage se décomposa quand elle aperçut le sorcier. Elle la fusilla du regard.  
-Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici Pomona ?!  
-Il y a eu un léger soucis quand j'écoutais ma musique. répondit la femme replète en époussetant sa robe.  
L'infirmière haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Rogue.  
-CA VA BIEN POMPOM ?! demanda t-il gaiement ?  
-Mais pourquoi il crie comme ça ? s'écria t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles.  
-J'ai oublié de lui donné des bouchons quand il est entré dans ma serre... murmura Pomona, se dirigeant discrètement vers le fond du couloir.  
-Oh bon sang... Mais att...  
Chourave ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et partit en courant. Elle descendit à la hâte les escaliers et se retrouva en moins de deux dans la cour du château. C'est là qu'elle remarqua une petite chose près d'elle.  
-Filius ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je me rendais à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas vu ?  
-Et bien... fit-elle en sueur.  
La femme ne voulait pas le vexer aussi ne dit-elle rien. Flitwick sembla se rembrunir et courut dans le château. Pomona haussa les sourcils et s'en alla.


	5. Flitwick

Filius fonça dans le couloir. Le fait que Pomona est souligné indicieusement le problème avec sa taille l'avait rendu encore plus déterminé. Il devait bien exister un remède à sa petite taille ! Pompom savait _forcément_ quelque chose.  
Alors qu'il montait, le petit sorcier entendus des cris venant de l'infirmerie. Il se précipita, il avait reconnu la voix de Pompom. Il arriva dans la minute et ce qu'il vit le déconcerta au plus haut point.  
-ROGUE TU NE VAS PAS BOUGER DE CE LIT C'EST CLAIR ?! ET PUIS REMET CETTE BLOUSE !  
Le dit Rogue se trouvait complètement nu et _jovial_. Mais Flitwick se reprit très vite. Il avait connaissance du traitement que madame Pomfresh avait donné au sorcier grincheux.  
-MAIS JE ME SENS BIEN ! JE VEUX ALLER DEHORS MOI ! s'écriait-il comme un gamin.  
Il avait les yeux rouges et de petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Néanmoins, ça n'attendrissait pas l'infirmière qui lui administra une dose de sérum du sommeil. Elle lui enfila rapidement sa blouse et le laissa tomber sur le lit. Filius se racla la gorge.  
-Ah Filius ! fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
-Alors ? As-tu trouvé ?  
-Et bien... non. Il n'existe rien du tout qui puisse te permettre de grandir.  
-Quoi ?! Mais je suis sûr que si ! Cherche encore s'il te plaît !  
-Non. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ! siffla t-elle exaspérée.  
"Un coup c'est Rogue qui perd la boule, un coup c'est Albus qui grossit et mange comme un porc, un coup c'est toi ! Et Pomona qui as rendu l'autre sourd ! Je vais devenir dingue moi ! Je vous le dis !  
La femme leva les bras en l'air et partit en direction de son étagère à flacon. Elle y prit une fiole et en versa dans un verre. Ele revint vers Rogue et lui empoigna la tête pour lui faire boire. Ensuite, elle reposa le gobelet et se tourna vers Rogue. Le sorcier se réveillait et jetait des regards agards autour de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et où sont mes vêtements ?  
-Là. Pomona t'as rendu à moitié sourd pendant un moment. Au fait, tu ne prends plus ces pillules. Elle te change trop. C'est pas bon.  
-Faudrait savoir des fo... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ?!  
Flitwick et Pomfresh se retournèrent. Ils virent alors que Severus... avait la gaulle comme on dit.  
Son engin était dur et pointait vers le haut, il grogna de colère, attrapa ses vêtements et se jeta dans le couloir en criant de rage. Filius retint un rire.  
-Oh oui. Les effets secondaires. Je les avais oubliés. Bah, ça passera.  
-Et pour moi alors ? demanda t-il en lui aggripant le bras.  
Pompom se tourna vers lui, lentement. Son visage était cramoisie. On aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser.  
-DE-HORS !  
Filius se jeta dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à être hors de portée de cette furie. Bon et bien, c'était sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Dommage qu'il soit toujours aussi petit.


	6. La rentrée

Harry s'assit à côté de ses amis. Le discours de Dumbledore allait bientôt commencer. L'homme se leva et commença. Soudain, un détail frappa Harry.  
-Vous trouvez pas qu'il a un truc de changer ?  
-Quoi ? fit Ron en lui coulant un regard discret.  
-Je sais pas... De nouveaux habits ?  
-Hum... bizarre.  
Hermione leur fit alors remarqué autre chose.  
-Le professeur McGonagall... On dirait qu'elle a les poings contractés.  
-Ouhlà ! McGonagall va quand même pas nous péter un câble ?! Si ? demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix.  
-Et regardez, c'est pas la seule. lâcha Harry.  
"Flitwick ne fait que regardé en l'air.  
-Il a peut-être oublié qu'il était sur une estrade. ricana le roux en cachant son sourire.  
-Et le professeur Chourave ! lança Neville en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Il est trop bizarre !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'entend rien du discours...  
-Et Rogue ! souffla Seamus.  
-On dirait qu'il foudroit madame Pomfresh du regard. lâcha Harry en se frottant le front.  
-Il veut l'atomiser avec ses yeux ou quoi ? fit Ron.  
Le discours de Dumbledore se termina et les élèves continuèrent de parler tout en ripaillant.  
-Eh ! Mais qui as mis ces fleurs ici ? demanda un élève à l'autre bout de la salle.  
-Et c'est quoi ces bonbons !  
-On dirait que je vais éclater !  
-J'en veux encore !  
Les professeurs les regardèrent en riant pour certains, en grognant pour d'autres. Les élèves allaient avoir une grosse surprise cette année.


End file.
